Defense Against The Troll Arts
Defense against the Troll Arts Ignore the troll. I do not see the troll. I do not hear the troll. I cannot feel the troll. "Chuck Norris and Superman fought each other on a bet. The loser had to start wearing his underwear on the outside of his pants." "Chuck Norris doesn't call the wrong number, you answer the wrong phone." "When Alexander Bell invented the phone he had three missed calls from Chuck Norris." "Chuck Norris has a grizzly bear carpet in his room. The grizzly bear isn't dead, it's just too afraid to move." "Fear of spiders is arachnophobia, fear of tight spaces is claustrophobia, fear of Chuck Norris is logic." "There used to be a street named after Chuck Norris, but it was changed because nobody crosses Chuck Norris and lives." "Some wizards can walk on water, Chuck Norris can swim through land." "Chuck Norris can cut through a hot knife with butter." "Death once had a near-Chuck Norris experience." "Chuck Norris counted to infinity – twice." "Chuck Norris is the reason why Waldo is hiding." "Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the chin. Its descendants are known today as Giraffs." "When Chuck Norris does push ups, he isn't lifting himself up. He's pushing the world down." "There is no theory of evolution. Just a list of animals Chuck Norris allows to live." "Chuck Norris starred in all three Star Wars movies... as the Force." "It's important to know your limitations so that you know how far and how hard you need to push so you can break them. I don't like deluding myself into thinking I'm better than I really am. That leads to arrogance, which is the path to stagnation." "The way people perceive you to be is the basis for their reality. They look at you, and they have this image of how you should act, what your personality should be, how powerful you are. In many cases, it doesn't even matter whether or not you are like they believe you should be. The reality of an individual is not defined by the true reality of the world around them, but by their own perceptions of what they deem real." "Need and want are dependent upon the realities of the people using those terms and hold no real meaning in the grand scheme of things." "The world ran on favors. You do something for someone else, and in return they do something for you. Tit for tat. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. That sort of thing." "Absence in the face of time making the heart grow fonder." "I base my judgments on others by who they are, not what they are." "There are some places the male mind is just not meant to go. The female mind is one of those places."' "What is the terror of death? That we die, our work incomplete. What is the joy of life? To die, knowing that our task is done." knock knock whos there a cannibal what? You are about to die and be eaten asshole! Not if I kill you first! One of the painful things about our time is that those who feel certainty are stupid, and those with any imagination and understanding are filled with doubt and indecision - BR When you hold my hand and promise me, I believe whatever you say. -Happy Promise Day "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" Edited the page, if you don't mind.